


Assorted Soulmate AUs

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted one-shots in a soulmate au where everyone has their soulmate's real first name and no last name on their wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack/Bitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrimaniac27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/gifts).



> Dedicated and gifted to Harrimaniac27 who got me into this fandom in the first place. I know you saw it already on tumblr, but here. Not mine natch. Everything belongs to Ngozi. I just wrote the fic.

When Bitty first met Jack, he had to tamp down the initial burst of excitement. Sure, he was attractive and an excellent skater, Jack had a lot of things going for him that Bitty found attractive, but he was also proving to be something of a jerk. So Bitty shook off the feeling that he had met his soulmate. There was no way he could be paired with someone like that. Besides, there are lots of people named Jack right?

Jack knew that the name on his wrist was Eric, and he knew that the new player who liked to bake pies and had a fear of being checked was named Eric, but he didn’t think anything of it; much less add two and two together. Besides, after Parse, he had been nervous about relationships, even though deep down, he knew his soulmate wouldn’t hurt him, the idea of a new relationship was hard on his anxiety

After the initial attraction, Bitty didn’t pay much attention to Jack outside of hockey and the normal amount of interaction that came from having the same friend group and sharing a house. They were better friends once they had gotten used to each other and Bitty had realized that Jack doesn’t mean to be rude. But he didn’t think about Jack as anything other than his captain and friend, until one day when he was trying to help Jack bake. One minute, Bitty was tossing flour at his friend, and the next, it was like the world came crashing down around his ears. Something about Jack covered in flour caused Bitty to realize just how bad he had it for his captain. But Jack was straight wasn’t he? He couldn’t be Bitty’s soulmate. And if he had “Eric” on his wrist, wouldn’t he have said something?

Jack wondered on occasion why Bittle had started acting differently around him after that day in the kitchen, but shrugged it off. He had other things to do and there wasn’t time to worry about his friend and teammate being a bit weird. But at graduation, when Bittle hugged him, started to say something and then stopped, Jack started to think that maybe something really had changed. And when his father told him to go “really say goodbye,” it hit him like a ton of bricks. Metaphors had never really been Jack’s thing, but that was how he felt. Suddenly it all made sense, the way he always wants to be near Bittle, how awkward things had been lately, the name on his wrist. Almost before finishing that thought, Jack was rushing across campus to talk to his soulmate. “Bitty!”


	2. Lardo/Shitty

Shitty doesn’t believe in soulmates, why should he let a name tell him who to be with? The very idea offends him. So when he found out that Lardo’s real name is Larissa, just like the name on his wrist, he ignored it. There was no way he was letting something he doesn’t believe in push him into dating anyone.

Lardo thinks it would be interesting to find her soulmate, just to see what they’re like. Maybe she’d date them, maybe not. She doesn’t care. But she’s never met anyone whose name matches the one on her wrist.

It wasn’t until shortly before he graduated that Shitty decided that it doesn’t matter. He still doesn’t believe in soulmates, but he loves Lardo. And why should he deny that just to make a point? He’s not doing this because she’s his soulmate, he’s doing this because she’s Lardo, and that’s what really matters.

When Shitty told her how he felt, Lardo grinned and replied that she felt the same. He rolled up his sleeve and showed Lardo his arm, “I’m pretty sure you’re the Larissa on my wrist, but if I didn’t love you, I would have just ignored it.”

"You would.” Lardo laughed, taking off her watch to show him the name on her wrist. “Is this your real name?”

At Shitty’s nod, she shook her head affectionately. “It figures that would be the only way you’d ever tell me.”

Shitty started to object, but then Lardo kissed him and he forgot everything he was going to say.


	3. Ransom and Holster, Chowder and Farmer, and Nursey and Dex

Ransom and Holster found each other immediately. Ironically, hearing each other’s real names didn’t trigger the realization, although they have “Justin” and “Adam” on their respective wrists. But as soon as they got their nicknames, something happened, and from that moment on, Ransom and Holster were inseparable. Soulmates and best friends for life.

Chowder and Farmer also found each other very quickly, as soon as they realized that they had matching names, they started dating, and confirmed that they really are a perfect match.

Things did not go smoothly for the other frogs however. Nursey and Dex fought a lot when they first met, and despite realizing early on that they had each other’s name, they thought that it couldn’t be right. They didn’t get along, there was no way they could be soulmates. But as time went on and they started to get along better, they realized that they actually had a lot in common and even started to fall for each other. Even then, it took them a long time to admit it, but when they finally did,

“Dex, I wanted to tell you…”

“Nursey, I…”

Neither man got the words out. No one was sure who moved first, but suddenly they were making out in the middle of the haus living room when Chowder walked by.

Seeing the two, Chowder ran back the way he came yelling, “Everyone! Nursey and Dex are making out!”

Nursey looked at his soulmate, “Well Dex, I guess we’re stuck with each other now.”

Dex grinned, leaning in to kiss Nursey again, “I’m strangely okay with that.”


End file.
